


the devil is at your door, but you have to invite him in

by dread_persephone



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Deepthroating, Demonic Possession, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessed Marcus/Tomas, Possession, Tied To A Bed, Victim POV, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dread_persephone/pseuds/dread_persephone
Summary: Tomas makes a bargain with a demon after an exorcism fails, a bargain that Marcus doesn't intend to let him keep. In the aftermath he's not sure if there's anything left of Marcus he can save, or if he can even save himself.





	the devil is at your door, but you have to invite him in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElysiumsFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumsFalling/gifts).



For a few months Tomas managed on his own. The work was hard, and the difficulty of it was only exacerbated by the loneliness of it. He missed his parish and the familiarity that came with seeing the same people week after week. Even more than that, he missed Marcus.

Still, he managed, right up until Maria Flores.

"She's dying," said Tomas, his voice hoarse after a week of failed exorcism attempts, and he barely even heard Marcus trying to reassure him on the other end of the phone. "I need you, Marcus."

"Tomas-" said Marcus, and Tomas had wanted so badly to hear his voice when he'd called, but now he couldn't stop himself from interrupting.

"I'm going to get her killed," he said. He'd left Maria alone in the bedroom to make the call, but the demon's triumphant laughter still rang in his head. Guilt weighed down on his chest, so heavy it was hard to breath around it - guilt at pulling Marcus back in before he was ready, guilt that he'd waited until it was too late to do any good. "Please, Marcus, I need you."

"Send me the address," said Marcus, no hesitation in his voice, and his confidence alone was enough to ease some of Tomas's worry. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

#

Ms. Flores had struck him as sweet when he first met her. Shy, and more than a little nervous, but polite.

"I think there's something wrong with me," she'd said, leaning forward, whispering as if she was too afraid to say it all out loud. As if she had been afraid someone was listening in on them. "It's like I was normal, and then one day I just woke up broken. I'm broken on the inside and I don't know how to fix it."

Tomas had smiled at her, hoping to reassure her. "You aren't broken," he'd said. "It's like an infection. It can be treated, and you will be yourself again. I promise."

It was hard to believe that first conversation had only been a week ago. Alone with the demon and the rapidly disappearing Maria, confined to the small house she lived in, it felt like he had lost all sense of time, especially since he'd only gotten sleep sporadically and at odd hours for most his time there.

It felt like he'd been waiting for Marcus for a lifetime, even though the clock on his phone told him it had been less than a day.

"I'm so close," said the demon, its rasping inhuman voice sounding grotesquely out of place coming out of Maria's mouth. "Father, please, I'm _so close_ , I just need a little push..." it said, spreading Maria's legs open in a crass parody of seduction.

Tomas ignored it and continued praying, trying to distract himself from the growing sense of hopelessness gnawing at the pit of his stomach. Prayers hadn't worked. Neither had holy water, relics, or salt.

The demon laughed again, the malicious pitch of its triumph reverberating in the small room. "You can ignore me all you like, Priest, but all your whimpering isn't going to stop the inevitable. Who knows, if we're lucky maybe your friend will get here just in time to see me gut you open."

The threats were the easiest thing to ignore. Over the brief period he'd been doing exorcisms demons had offered up vision of after vision of his gruesome end, and none of them had ever come close to becoming true.

It wasn't the physical violence he worried about.

Suddenly, the demon stopped straining against the ropes, and Maria collapsed back down onto the bed as if a line had been cut. She curled in around herself, as much as the ropes would letter, her whole body trembling violently.

"Father Tomas?" she said, her voice shaking as she started crying. "Father..."

Tomas let the book he was reading from snap closed as he leaned down to her. "Maria," he said, and he was sure it was Maria, even though he had no real reason to be. Demons made for good actors, after all. But he knew that she was still in there, at least for the time being, even if the demon only let her out at its own whim. "Don't worry, help is coming."

She reached out to him, her fingers caked with salt that had done nothing to help, and the setting shifted around him.

They weren't in her bedroom anymore; now they were back in the living room, soft yellow light spilling in through windows, just like the first time they'd met. Maria looked herself, clean, with her hair brushed out and a neatly iron dress on, but her hands were clasped together tightly in her lap and she was looking down at them, her whole body caved forward.

The room looked normal, but the sunlight was casting shadows, and Tomas could feel the demon lurking in corners, even if he couldn't see it.

"Do you really think it's going to get here soon enough?" it asked, its voice unnaturally loud, like the voice was coming from all directions at once.

"Yes," said Tomas, speaking to Maria. "I know how hard this is, but it's just a little longer."

Maria looked up at him, finally, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I just can't do it anymore."

She had given up, he could see it on her face, and he knew that nothing he said was going to buy her more time. Behind him, on the edges of the vision, he could see the demon moving closer, the joy and triumph radiating off him in waves that threatened to drive Tomas to his knees. He was too late; he had failed, and there was no saving Maria now. The best he could manage now was dying with her.

"Last chance," said the demon, and now his voice was right by Tomas's ear. "Speak now or forever hold your peace, because she won't be around to hear it."

Guilt bore down on his heart like a vise; guilt and horror. He had made a promise, and he had failed at it, and in the process he had damned a woman to something worse that death. His only option now was to pull away, leave her alone with it, and drive a knife through her body before the demon grew strong enough to break the ropes holding it down. Instead, he turned, looking at the demon behind him, the dark and twisted truth of it turning his vision black as his eyes tried to focus.

"Don't take her," he said, and Tomas knew he was making a terrible decision, but in the moment he couldn't think of anything else. Nothing he could live with, anyway.

"Take me instead."

#

"Why are you struggling, Tomaasssss?" asked the demon, its strange hissing voice dragging out Tomas's name, making it sound like some kind of curse.

Tomas couldn't see the demon because it was inside him; he couldn't see anything, because his eyes weren't his own anymore. His limbs wouldn't move, his mouth wouldn't form words, and he could barely think. He could still hear, distantly; Maria was screaming someplace far away. He might have been screaming, too, but he couldn't really tell. His head hurt badly enough that he wanted to scream.

"Do you think there's going to be an exorcism? If you can just hold on long enough, your friend will come and cast me out? He already abandoned you once, Tomas. What makes you think he's even coming?"

Tomas though he could hear Marcus, too, a prayer he was too far gone to understand blending in with screaming, but he doesn't know if it was something real, or some memory his mind had conjured up in an attempt to console itself.

"He's coming," Tomas managed to say. He hadn't been abandoned, that wasn't what had happened. Marcus was coming for him, and there was a very good chance the demon was going to use Tomas to kill him when he came. He struggled, trying to make himself move, trying to pull back some control.

"Oh, no," said the demon. It was a part of Tomas now, and its name was as the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite manage to pin it down in his brain. "You offered yourself up of your own free will, remember? I didn't even have to ask. You don't get to try and cast me out now."

The pain in Tomas's limbs was steadily overtaken by a heavy numbness, traveling from the extremities up into his core, up into his mind, until a strong sense of fatalistic calm washed over him.

"We've already reached integration," said the demon, speaking in Tomas's voice. Or maybe it was Tomas himself speaking. The line between the two of them was already fading. "It's time for you to disappear."

To what was left of Tomas's mind, disappearing sounded like a good option. The easy option. He wasn't sure why he hadn't done it yet.

And then he heard Marcus's voice as clear as day, unmistakable even in the depths of Tomas's confusion, saying one word: "Wait."

#

Tomas came back to himself suddenly, painfully, twisted up in an awkward position on the floor. He felt disgusting, and he wiped away half-dried saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand before he pulled himself unsteadily to his knees. The bed was empty, the ropes cut, and Marcus must have freed Maria when he realized she was no longer possessed.

Marcus was standing by the bed, back straight, looking at the wall. Relief surged through Tomas. It was over, it was done with, Marcus could drive him someplace nearby where he could shower and eat and then sleep for a week straight.

All his plans for the future unfolded in Tomas's head, even as small plume of smoke started to pour from underneath Marcus's collar

"Marcus?"

Marcus reached under the collar of shirt. He hooked a finger under the chain of his cross and then jerked on it so violently the chain broke, and then he threw it across the room. The gold left burns on his hand, too, even after such a brief touch.

"There," he said, as the eyes of his pupils slid apart, "that feels so much better."

He reached for Tomas and Tomas stumbled backwards, still unsteady, wholly unprepared for what was happening. He was too slow, though, and Marcus caught him as he fell. "Marcus, please-"

"Hush," said the demon, his hand wrapping around Tomas's throat, tight enough to constrict his breathing. "I'm afraid Marcus is gone. It's just you and me."

#

The next time he woke up Tomas was tied to a bed. He didn't notice at first - his head was pounding, the room was spinning, and it was only when he tried to put a hand to his forehead that he realized he couldn't move. His arms were spread wide, each wrist tied to headboard. There was more give in the ropes around his ankles, but only barely.

Marcus was sitting on the edge of the bed, and when he saw that Tomas was awake, he reached over to place a hand on his face. Tomas leaned into the touch, hoping to anchor himself again the nauseating spin of the room. In the back of his mind, he knew something was desperately wrong, but he couldn't manage to get anything straight in his head yet.

"What's going on?" he asked. His throat was dry, and it must have been obvious, because Marcus offered him water.

"How much do you remember?" asked Marcus as Tomas swallowed.

"Maria," said Tomas. "Ms. Flores, what happened to her?"

"Oh, she ran away," said Marcus, sighing. "It's fine, though. Not a problem. I can always track her down later." He slid his hand through Tomas's hair. "Right now I have you to take care of."

Tomas was trying to trace his way back through what had happened, but it was difficult to think straight. It was like trying to make out the words of a song through static. He remembered panic, and the smell of burning flesh. "The demon, it was going to take her, and I..." he said, trailing off, trying to understand the disjointed memories fluttering in the back of his mind.

"You let him in," said Marcus, stroking Tomas's face soothingly. "I told you a million times not to let them get inside you, didn't I? And you didn't listen. You never listen."

Tomas shook his head, not wanting to admit it, but as Marcus spoke he remembered it happening. He remembered it being inside him, eating away at the core of him, and he couldn't remember anything after than that. "I'm sorry," he said. He was tied to the bed, and he couldn't feel the demon, but that didn't mean it wasn't there, somewhere inside him.

"It's alright, Tomas," said Marcus. "It's nothing I haven't handled before." Marcus moved closer, his hand trailing from Tomas's face down the length of his body, from his shoulder to his stomach to his hip, finally letting it rest on the top of Tomas's thigh. "Now, tell me, Tomas, what does it feel like to be the one tied to the bed for once?"

The hand on his thigh was warm, almost burning even though the cloth of Tomas's pants, and something was wrong with Tomas's voice. "It's wrong," he said, swallowing. His throat was bone dry again. "Marcus, something is wrong here."

Marcus kept his hand on Tomas's thigh even as Tomas shifted away, his fingers digging into the muscle. "Really? You mean to tell me you've never thought about what it must feel like? Having a priest strap you down to a bed, ride you into submission?"

Things began to coalesce in Tomas's head. He remembered Marcus, standing over him, his pupils split open, and all of a sudden things start to make sense.

"No" said Tomas, trying to pull away again, and the hand on his thigh tightened. Panic swelled up in his throat. "Stop it, this isn't right."

"Oh, Tomas." Marcus moved so that he was straddling Tomas, letting his full weight rest on Tomas's hips, pushing him down into the mattress. "I don't believe you. I think you think about it all the time." Marcus shifted his weight, and Tomas could feel his erection pressing hard into this thigh. He had to bite down on tongue to avoid whimpering. "You got jealous, didn't you? When I was paying too much attention to whatever poor little boy or girl who got possessed instead of you. I bet you used to touch yourself at night, imagining it was you tied down with me on top of you."

"You're not Marcus," snapped Tomas, and the demon laughed at him.

"We're one and the same now," he said.

He pulled his shirt off, and Tomas could see the burn mark where Marcus's cross had used to rest on his chest.

"Get off me," said Tomas, pulling at the ropes holding him down. Deep down, he knew it was useless, but some mixture of pride and panic drove him to try anyway, even as the demon reached down and tore open Tomas's jacket and shirt like they were made of tissue.

"Careful, Tomas," he said, leaning forward and pressing down on Tomas's naked chest with his hands. Tomas had no idea where his own cross had gone, but he wasn't wearing it. "I know the struggling is part of the fantasy, but I don't want you to wear yourself out too fast. We're just getting started."

He rolled his hips, dragging his erection across Tomas's thigh, and Tomas stopped struggling. All he was doing was getting the demon more excited. Tomas closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, but he automatically opened them again when the demon slapped him across the face.

"Stay with me," he said.

He undid his pants, freeing his erection, and Tomas left his eyes open but he looked away, not wanting to look at it, not wanting to see Marcus hard and leaking pre-come on top of him.

"Oh, Tomas, I was inside you before, remember?" said the demon. "There's no point in acting chase now." He reached down, gently undoing the closure on Tomas's own pants. "Everyone here knows you're a liar," he said, pulling out Tomas's cock. Tomas moaned - it was awful, how good the demon's hand felt, even worse than the fact that he'd been half hard before the demon had even touched him.

"I don't know what made you think you'd be a good exorcist," said the demon, pulling another moan out of Tomas as he stroked his cock, coaxing him into full hardness. "You managed never even managed to stick to the vow of celibacy for more than, what, a few months at a time?"

He stroked his thumb over the head of Tomas's cock, sliding it through the pre-come. Tomas was panting, trying to control himself, trying desperately not to react and failing.

"Please, stop," he said, ashamed to begging, but not as ashamed as he was about the pleasure rolling through him.  
"How long has it been since you last fucked Jessica, anyway?" asked the demon. "If you'd just told me how badly you needed it I would have helped you, you know that, right?"

"Shut up," said Tomas, trying to stop himself from moaning. The demon had slowed his pace, and it took a second before Tomas realized that he was thrusting up into his hand automatically, desperate for more. "Just just the hell up."

"Oh, Tomas, you're alright," said the demon, and he sounded so much like Marcus it was hard to keep everything straight in Tomas's head. He leaned down, so that his mouth was right by Tomas's ear. "You can come. I know you want to."

To his shame, Tomas did want to, and he did come, gasping into into Marcus's shoulder as he spasmed, coming into the hand still firmly holding onto his cock. The demon kept stroking even after he'd stopped, dragging his hand across Tomas's overly sensitive skin a few times as Tomas tried to pull his hips away.

He finally stopped and dragged his hand through Tomas's hair, wiping the come of it, and for a second Tomas thought it was done. But it was hard to imagine that the demon was done for the time being, not with his erection pressing against Tomas's thigh.

He took the rest of Tomas's clothes off with his hands, tearing the cloth into pieces to get it off without having to untie him. He fondled Tomas as he stripped him, running his hands over his thighs, his calves, his hips. He waited until every part of Tomas was exposed and shaking with a disorienting mixture of horror and anticipation before he pulled away just long enough to strip off what was left of his own clothing before moving back, settling himself between Tomas's legs.

"Wait," said Tomas, panicked, as the demon nestled the head of his cock against his ass. And maybe he had fantasized about it, but fantasies weren't reality, and he'd never actually been fucked like this before. The demon was too big, and he hadn't bothered to do anything to help prepare Tomas for it it, and he was too fucking big, "I can.. I can..." he said, not sure what he was trying to offer, just desperate for it to be anything else but this.

"It's alright, Tomas," said the demon. "Just remember that anything good always hurts at first."

He pushed in, burying himself in one long, hard stroke, and Tomas cried out in pain. His back arcing up off the bed, trying to pull away even as the demon grabbed his hips to impale him even harder. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again, and it hurt even more the second time.

Tomas cried out again and the demon slipped two of fingers inside his mouth, holding his jaw open, pressing in deep enough to make Tomas gag as the demon fucked him. "You really do feel good, Tomas," he said, voice thick with pleasure. He shifted, raising Tomas's hips up higher off the mattress, and Tomas groaned around the fingers in his mouth. The new angle hurt less, but the demon was still moving too fast and too hard for him to acclimate to it.

The demon moved forward to kiss him, open mouth and wet, swallowing the cries that Tomas was making, keeping him silent. Marcus's tongue was thick in Tomas's mouth, heaving, pushing into him, and it a sick way Tomas appreciated it. It gave him something to focus on other than the pain.

It took a lifetime before the demon, his pace growing erratic before he came. He slid out of Tomas, come leaking out after he'd pulled his cock free. He let it settle between Tomas's legs, pressed up against his own cock, still fully hard even though it was wet from his orgasm. "I don't know how mankind ever gets anything done, not when they could be doing this all day instead," he said, shifting, rocking his hips up against Tomas, and Tomas realized that he really could keep it up for as long as he wanted. All day and all night, relentlessly, whether Tomas could take it all or not.

"I can't," said Tomas, and the demon smiled, vulgar and expecting. He moved, pushing his cock against Tomas's ass again, and slipped in again.

"You don't really have any choice in the matter, do you?" he said. "Don't worry, though. You'll get used to it."

He moved slower, and with the come from his first orgasm there was less friction, and Tomas realized that he was telling the truth. He was getting used to it. It still hurt, but there was pleasure mixed in with the pain, and as the demon continued rocking into him the pleasure got even stronger.

Tomas shifted, trying to move, but the demon held him in firmly in place, fucking him as Tomas pulled agains the ropes holding his arms.

He tried to focus on the feel of the rope digging into his skin, wearing at tender flesh around his wrists, but it did him no good. He could feel his cock getting hard again, even though he'd already come once, even though he wanted nothing more than for the demon to get off of him.

"See?" said the demon, tracing his fingers along Tomas's cock, the come left from his first orgasm still not even fully dried yet. "I'm just giving you everything you wanted and were too afraid to ask for."

The demon kept pushing into him as he taunted him, his cock thick and heavy, pressing against some place inside Tomas that nearly brought him to tears with each touch. He turned and shut his eyes as it become too much, and he came again, come spilling against his own chest.

Looking away got him slapped again, and the demon grabbed his chin, turning his face up. He was forced to look at the demon, the pupils split apart and bubbling up like the evil was trying to boil its way out through his eyes.

He was still fucking him, thrusting into him with no hesitation, no indication that he was ever going to stop, even as raw and used as Tomas already was.

"You might not be a very good priest, Tomas, but you're an excellent whore."

#

They were in a bright, sunlit room. It was small and somewhat barren, but it was clean, and the windows were open wide, giving them a beautiful view of the sea from where they sad on the edge of the bed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Here, or back in reality?" asked Marcus.

Tomas shrugged. "Both."

"This is Italy," said Marcus, gesturing around the room. "By the coast. I studied here for a while. It was a nice place to live, but I didn't really appreciate it at the time. You're back in Minnesota, in an empty vacation house somewhere outside of Duluth. The demon wanted someplace where we wouldn't be found."

Tomas closed his eyes. He could smell the saltwater from the ocean, even though he knew he was nowhere near the water. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault, Tomas," said Marcus.

It was Tomas's fault, though. Marcus had pulled the demon out of him, offered himself up in Tomas's place, and he wouldn't have had to if Tomas hadn't fucked everything up. "It is. But you can fight it, Marcus," he said, reaching for Marcus's shoulder.

"We're past that point, Tomas," said Marcus. He looked at Tomas, his eyes soft and sad as he took Tomas's face in his hands. "You need to understand that, Tomas. I am gone. You have to save yourself."

He wasn't gone, though. He was still here, in this place in Italy, even if the place only existed in their minds. It was enough. There was still enough of him to come back.

There had to be.

"No," said Tomas. "I don't believe it."

"Tomas," said Marcus, and he rested his forehead against Tomas's. "You have to listen to me this time. I don't want to hurt you, but there's not enough of me left to stop it. You have to end it."

"No," said Tomas, and then the vision left him.

#

Cold water cascaded over his body, roughly jolting Tomas awake. His body moved before his mind had a chance to get up to speed, and he tried to jerk away from the frozen water, but Marcus grabbed him. He was in the walk-in shower with Marcus, both of them naked, and Marcus was holding him firmly in place.

"Stay still," he said, forcefully turning Tomas so that his back was pressed against the tile wall of the shower. He peered at Tomas through the falling water. His eyes were normal, perfectly human, but his expression was all wrong for Marcus. Too cruel, too harsh. "You're filthy. And so fragile." He ran a thumb across Tomas's cheek, a mockery of a loving caress. "That's the problem with this little role-reversal we're doing here. You can't just leave a normal human strapped to a filthy mattress for weeks on end, can you? You're all so fragile. You get sick and you die at the drop of hat without a little demon inside to keep you going.

"People are stronger than you think," he said. And he believed it, even if he himself was a poor example of strength.

If their positions were reversed, he knew Marcus would be managing better.

Tomas turned his face away as the demon reached for him, stroking a hand down his face. The demon responded by pressing his thumb into Tomas's cheek, right where his teeth were under the skin.

"Open your mouth," he said, and Tomas clenched his jaw closed even tighter.

He knew even as he did it that it was a pointless show of defiance, but at least it felt better than meek obedience. The demon laughed as he stood, a demonic echo slipping through his impression of Marcus, ruining it completely. He pulled Tomas up onto his knees by his hair, so that Tomas's face was level with his cock, and used his free hand to wrench Tomas's mouth open.

Tomas immediately choked as the demon roughly shoved his cock down his throat. Even if he'd been prepared for it, or at least expecting it, he still would have chocked. It was too big to breath around, too big for Tomas to do anything but gag, and the demon gave him no time to adjust to it as he pulled Tomas forward by his hair until his nose was pressed into the skin of Marcus's stomach and there was no deeper his cock could possibly go.

The demon held in place as Tomas panicked, trying to pull away, if not entirely free than back enough so that he could get air in his lungs. Tomas clawed at the demons legs, at his arms, at any part of him he could reach in a useless attempt to get loose. All the demon did was thrust his hips forward, pushing the back of Tomas's head against the shower wall as Tomas choked around him.

His vision was going dark around the edges before the demon finally pulled back, just enough to let him inhale desperately through his nose a few times, before sinking all the way back in again.

"If you don't like it you can always bite down," said the demon as Tomas's throat spasmed. "I'm sure your friend won't mind. It's not like he was getting much use out of it anyway."

Tomas couldn't, though. The demon might be in control, but it was still Marcus, still Marcus's body. He swallowed convulsively, the saliva pooling in his mouth making the cock even harder to handle, and settled for trying to push the demon away from him.

The demon ignored his struggling and reached down to brush away a few wet strands of hair that had fallen into Tomas's face. "I didn't think you would. Really, this is what you've always wanted, isn't it? To be useful for once in your life."

He pulled back, again just enough to breath for a second, and then pushed back into Tomas's throat. He did it again, faster, and then he was fucking Tomas's mouth in earnest, his hands knotted in Tomas's hair, forcing him forward at the pace he wanted.

Tomas tried to focus on breathing when he could, on getting air into his burning lungs, and not on the frightening thought that the demon could keep this pace up for as long as he wanted, long after any human would be spent. It was hard to think of anything, to even be afraid, when every attempt to inhale was cut off again by the next thrust before he could even fully expand his lungs. The water from the shower head made it worse - half the time all he managed to do was inhale the water streaming down his face, blocking his nose.  
His knees slid on the tile as he struggled, trying to jerk away, and he thought he was near passing out when the demon finally slowed. The demon let him inhale a few times, not enough to stop his lungs from aching but long enough to bring him back, before he thrust his cock back in, his erection pulsing this time as he came down Tomas's throat. He held him in place again as his cock pulsed, and Tomas was forced to swallow, still choking to helplessly to do anything else.

When the demon finally pulled away Tomas dropped back down the tile floor, unable to support himself, coughing to hard he could still barely breathe.

"So weak," said the demon, and Tomas looked up to see him leering down at him, one hand lazily stroking his still fully erect cock. "That's the only problem with fucking humans, you're all so weak. So easy to accidentally kill before you've had your fill."

Tomas shook, his chest still heaving, grateful for the water still pouring over him, washing away all the come and saliva he'd coughed up all over himself. Water surrounded him, surrounded the demon, and the words of the blessing ran through the back of his head. There was no point in it, though, no sense of solace, not when he was still far too busy coughing up semen to get the words out.

The demon crouched down to his level, reaching for his chin and pulling his head up so that Tomas was forced to look at him. "Do you ever think about that? How much weaker you are than us?" asked the demon as Tomas tried to stop himself from panting, open-mouthed and still desperate for air. "It's almost like you were meant to end up like this."

"Fuck off," said Tomas. Just trying to talk hurt.

The demon smiled and then stood, leaving the shower stall to grab something off the sink counter. When he crouched back down in front of Tomas he had a knife in his hand, and he held it out by the blade, so that the handle was pointed towards Tomas. "Here," he said. "Take it."

Tomas did as he was told automatically, taking the offered weapon even as confusion coursed through him. He was tired, his lungs still burned, and he wasn't sure if his knees would hold him up if he tried to stand. The knife in his hand did very little to make him feel safer as the demon stood in front of him, stretching his arms out in supplication.

"Come on," he said, gesturing Tomas forward. "If you really want to stop me, here's your chance."

There was no chance of it working, no real chance of escape. The demon was between him and the door of the bathroom. He was just as naked and vulnerable as Tomas was, though.

"The guts would probably be easiest," said the demon, tracing a line across Marcus's stomach with his index finger as Tomas rose unsteadily to his feet. "The lungs would work too, though, or maybe the neck," he said, touching his chest and then his neck.

He stood there, still panting as the water sluiced down him, knife in his hand. If he was lucky, he might manage to get in a killing blow.

And if he got lucky, then he could watch Marcus die along with the demon. Watch the blood gush out of him and spiral down the drain while the demon spent the last few second of Marcus's life laughing at both of them.

Maybe there was nothing of Marcus left, nothing that could be saved, but Tomas couldn't be the one to condemn him to death.

The knife clattered to the floor, and Marcus started praying instead. He knew he wasn't going to get the whole blessing of the water out in time, but he started anyway, the words familiar and comforting. It was a blessing he'd performed hundreds of times by now. He might as well try it one last time.

The demon was on him, hand clamped firmly over his mouth, before he finished the first sentence. "You poor fool," he said, his free hand reaching for Tomas's necks, fingers digging into his windpipe. "Whatever made you think you could be a soldier in this war?"

He pulled Tomas tighter as Tomas struggled against him, pressing him against the wall. "You've had so many chances, Tomas," he said as Tomas slipped from consciousness. "This is the end you chose for yourself."

#

"Kill it, Tomas," said Marcus. He wasn't crying, at least Tomas didn't think he was, but his face wet as he pressed it into Tomas's shoulder.

"I can't," said Tomas. "It's you."

"Tomas," said Marcus, his voice ragged as he looked up Tomas, "you have to.You know you have to."

Tomas reached out for Marcus, hesitantly, unsure if it was the right thing to do. Marcus sighed at the touch, and let his head rest back against Tomas's shoulder.

"I can't," said Tomas, and this time he wasn't talking about finding the strength of will to kill something wearing Marcus's face. This time he was talking about the reality of it. He was trapped, defenseless, and already weak from days of abuse. "I can't kill it. I can't do anything to it, Marcus. You have to fight it."

"Integration can't be fought, Tomas," said Marcus. He sounded tired. Exhausted. He'd been trying to fight, even if it hadn't gotten him anything.

Still, Tomas refused to believe in the inevitability of integration. Not when Marcus was in front of him, himself, somewhere reachable.

Marcus's body was somewhere in a room with Tomas in Minnesota; his soul was here, right in front of him. Tomas could see him, could hear him, could feel him.

There had to be a way to collapse the two back together.

#

When Tomas woke he was tied to the bed again, this time face down. The demon was straddling his hips, and dragging something cold and hard along his back. He pulled uselessly against the restraints, out of some automatic need to at least try to free himself, but the rope was unyielding.

"Oh, Tomas, darling, what have I told you about struggling? You need to keep your strength up."

Something sharp dug into his back, and he realized the demon was holding the knife from earlier. "Wait," he said, "Wait, please-"

His begging was cut off by a scream as the demon cut into his back, dragging the knife in a wide arc across his skin.

"Don't worry. Shallow cuts only. I'm not trying to kill you just yet."

He bit into the pillow to stop himself from crying out again. The cuts didn't feel shallow at all, and Tomas started struggling in earnest as the demon sliced open his back, trying to buck the demon off him, stupidly hoping that one of the ropes holding him would give.

The demon made a disapproving noise, one he'd heard from Marcus before, one that was achingly familiar, and Tomas went still. "If you keep struggling you're going to mess up the pattern."

He moved the knife to the base of Tomas's neck and then dragged it down, tracing the line of his spine as Tomas writhed underneath him.  
"What are you doing?" managed Tomas. He moaned as the demon dug the knife in deeper, twisting the blade with an agonizing flourish as he made a cut at the hollow of Tomas's back.

"Making sure that everyone knows you're mine now," said the demon, possessiveness in his voice, as he moved to making cuts higher up on Tomas's back. There was clearly some kind of patter, but Tomas couldn't tell what it was, couldn't feel much of anything except for pain and an unsettling wetness as blood seeped from the lines cut into his back.

"We were all actually frightened of you for a while," said the demon. "Well, mostly of Father Keane, but you too in recent months. The ones you drove out, some of them were old, some of them were quite powerful."

He slid down Tomas's back, rearranging himself to get a better angle to work on the rest of his design, and Tomas could feel the demon's erection pressing into the back of his thighs. He moaned a little and tried to hold himself still, unmoving and uncooperative. The demon wanted to see him in pain, wanted to feel him writhing from it. Tomas just wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"In the end, though, it didn't really take much to bring you down, did it?" he asked. "It just took the right kind of pressure.

Tomas swallowed and shifted, trying to ease the pain in his limbs. Trying not to listen to anything the demon was saying. The words of the exorcism were on the tip of his tongue, but he was too tired, too strung out. Still, he forced himself to try. "In..."

He stopped suddenly as the demon pressed the tip fo his knife into the base of his spine, letting it sink in. "Hush," he said, "or I stop with the shallow cuts and bury it you."

Tomas went still, trying not to move at all, not even to breath. "Please don't," he said, his eyes screwed shut, knowing that begging was largely pointless. The demon was going to know what it wanted.

The knife pressed in a little deeper. "Are you sure?" asked the demon. "Just a little deeper, and I'm sure you won't have to feel anything below the waist ever again."

Tomas was sweating, despite the cold of the room, from pain and from fear. "Please don't," he said. If the demon wanted to hear him beg, he was willing to play along, anything to get the knife away. "Please."

The demon dropped the knife back on the nightstand, and Tomas shuddered with relief even as the demon leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Then he pulled back, and ran his hand's over the swell of Tomas's ass. His cock still pressed into Tomas's thigh, as insistent as ever, and Tomas closed his eyes again. "If you'd rather do something else instead, ask for it," he said.

"What?"

"Ask for it," said the demon, pushing his hips forward, pressing his erection even harder against Tomas. "Beg for it."

"I don't understand," said Tomas, except it was obvious what the demon wanted, there was no way to mistake it for anything else.

The demons's hands moved from caressing Tomas's hips to his shoulders, and then he dragged his fingers down, scratching horribly against the earlier marks he'd left with the knife, the pain so sharp Tomas's vision went white. "Don't play the idiot virgin, Tomas. You're not very good at it."

Maybe if he did it again Tomas would pass out. Maybe that would be for the best. But Tomas broke anyway. "Please," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Please," he said again, and the demon's hands settled back on his thighs.

"What do you want, Tomas?" he asked, his fingers digging into Tomas's flesh.

"Fuck me," said Tomas. He shifted again as the demon's fingers dug in tighter, lifting his hips up off the bed. "Please, fuck me."

"Oh, Tomas," he said, in Marcus's voice, sounding almost loving as he pressed his cock against Tomas's ass. He took his time shifting into the position he preferred, and for a moment Marcus thought he might actually go slowly this time. He let out a strangled gasp as the demon slid in suddenly, deep and fast, burying himself completely in Tomas with one solid thrust.

He stayed still for a moment as Tomas panted, trying to shift, as if there was some more comfortable position he could find tied to a bed, back still bleeding from dozens of cuts, and with a demon's cock buried inside him. The demon sighed in satisfaction as he squirmed.

"There's really nothing better than this, is there? Feeling someone inside you?"

Tomas moaned as the demon slid in and out of him, fucking him in a steady rhythm, and the awful part was that it did feel good. He'd already been fucked open so many times that he was used to the size of it, and it felt good sliding inside him, pressing up against his prostate, good enough that the pleasure was enough to overwhelm the pain in his back.

The demon reached a hand underneath Tomas, looking for Tomas's cock. Tomas groaned as the demon's fingers wrapped around him, dragging him slowly to hardness. "Celibacy is a fucking joke," he said. "I'm not surprised you never bothered with that part of the job."

There was nothing Tomas could say to that, not as he was getting hard, the feel of Marcus's warm hand on him too much for him to resist. He turned his face back into the pillow, biting down, trying to stop himself from moaning so loudly.

"Tomas, love," said the demon, leaning down and stretching himself over Tomas, wrapping his arms around Tomas's shoulders in a warm embrace. "You really aren't fooling anyone."

With Tomas tied securely in place, the demon used his grip on on Tomas's shoulders to fuck him even harder, his chest sliding across Tomas's bloody back with each thrust. It felt obscenely good, too good to be real, and Tomas shuddered as the pleasure mounted in him. He came into the mattress, bucking backward against Marcus as he did.

For a second everything was so warm and heavy that Tomas almost forgot it wasn't Marcus fucking him.

But Marcus would have stopped, would have held him, would have fallen asleep with him. The demon didn't stop, didn't even slow down, he just kept fucking him, each thrust dragging Tomas's oversensitive cock between the rough, wet fabric of the bedsheets and his stomach.

"Please," he said, ashamed to be begging but too far gone to stop himself. "Please, I can't, I can't do this anymore. I need to stop."

The demon did not slow itself. "You're selling yourself short, Tomas." said the demon. "You can come at least once more for me, right?"

"No," said Tomas, but he was already getting hard again, his cock pulsing at the unending sensation. The slide of the demon's cock against his prostate, the way his cock rubbed against the wet spot from earlier - he came again, weakly, moaning, and he knew the demon could feel it by the way he laughed.

"So good," he said, and finally he pulled out, coming on Tomas's back, come splashing against the bloody marks he'd made earlier. "I could do this for days," he said, slipping into Tomas again, still just as hard as he'd been before. Tomas muffled a sob, unsure when it would end, unsure if there even would be an end.

The demon came on his back again, and again, enough times that Tomas eventually lost count.

#

Marcus was inside him, arms wrapped around him as he thrust gently into him, and Tomas wasn't sure if it was a vision or a dream or some side-effect of reality slipping in, some sick sign the demon was still fucking him even though he'd lost consciousness. He didn't really care. It felt good either way.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"You can't keep going like this," said Marcus. "You have to end it."

Right then, Tomas didn't want it to end. He wanted to lie like that forever, Marcus on top of him, holding him down. "I don't even know how to end it."

He pulled away, and when Tomas got up to look at him, trying to hide his disappointment, Marcus was holding out a knife by the blade, the handle pointed out towards Tomas.

"No," said Tomas.

"In here or out there, it doesn't matter," said Marcus. He sounded sad, but his face was determined. "You have to put an end to it, Tomas."

"No."

#

"It doesn't have to be like this,Tomas," he said, cradling Tomas's face with both hands, and this time his imitation of Marcus was flawless. If it weren't for the ropes around his wrists he would have been confused about where he was, who he was dealing with.

"Are you going to untie me?" asked Tomas.

The demon titled his head as if considering it, and then crawled down the bed to press a warm, bizzarely gently kiss to Tomas's cock. "Maybe," he said, as Tomas's cock twitched in an involuntary response.

Tomas closed his eyes and threw his head back, wrapping his hands around the ropes holding him down as the demon sunk it's mouth around his cock. He pulled hard enough that the rope dug into skin and he tried to focus on that, on the pain of the ropes, of the pain of the still fresh marks on his back. None of it helped, none of it was enough to distract from the warmth of Marcus's mouth around him, gently sucking him to full hardness.

He thought about protesting, about telling the demon to stop, but as the demon's tongue moved his protests turned into a moan instead. There was no point in begging, in protesting. Pain hadn't stopped him from getting hard before, and neither had fear or shame or guilt. Nothing was going to stop him from coming, not with the demon swallowing down, pulling Tomas cock into his throat.

Tomas came, embarrassingly quickly, into the wet mouth of a demon wearing his friend's body like a second skin. He hated himself for it, but it wasn't enough to hold the wave of pleasure back.

When he'd stopped shaking the demon came up again, kissing him, come mixing in with the saliva as he slipped his tongue into Tomas's open and unresisting mouth.

"You could give in," said the demon. "I could take both of you. It'd be so much nicer than trying to resist, wouldn't it? It could be like this forever. You could both be apart of me. I wouldn't have to hurt anymore."

The temptation was there, but it wasn't the demon he wanted, it was Marcus. And he didn't want to share.

"You're right," said Tomas, looking into those inhuman eyes. The pupils were split apart again, shifting as Tomas looking into them. He let himself open up, just enough to let the demon pull at the center of his being. "It doesn't have to be this way."

He could feel it coming, the slip out of reality and into the visions. He could feel it coming and he was ready for it, and as the world fell in on itself, he pulled the demon along with him.

#

"What the fuck did you do?" said the demon, anger rolling in his voice, and here he didn't look anything like Marcus at all.

Here he looked fully demonic, the rest of his body just as twisted and warped as his eyes. And it's not hard at all for Tomas to take the knife and drive it into him.

The demon screamed as Tomas pulled, dragging the knife out and then stabbing it back in again. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know if this was going to work, or if maybe he was still going to end up killing Marcus by doing it. Maybe he was going to get himself killed, too, and that wouldn't be so bad just as long as he managed to take the demon with him. He brought the knife down again and again, even after the demon had gone silent, until he was sure that it was gone.

And then he was alone.

#

"Tomas?"

There was a warm towel on his face, slightly damp. He reached for it, half expecting to be stopped short by ropes around his arms, but there was nothing binding him this time. He pulled the towel away to see Marcus looking down at him, worry on his face.

"Marcus?" asked Tomas, his voice hoarse, so hoarse that he wasn't sure if Marcus heard him.

"Yeah," he said softly, perched on the side of the bed, smiling. His eyes were red, and he still looked sad, for all that he was smiling. "It's me."

Tomas realized that even though the demon had been in Marcus's body, with his voice and his face, he'd never once managed to fully impersonate him because he'd never looked sad enough.

He wasn't ready to deal with that thought, so he swallowed it down for later. He tried to rise and found that he couldn't.

"Could you... could you help me sit up?" he asked, and Marcus reached over to help, only touching him gingerly. As gentle as he was, Tomas still shook at the touch. Marcus pulled away, but Tomas put a hand on his arm to stop him.

He wasn't sure what to say. "I'm glad you're alive," he said.

Marcus reached forward hesitantly, and then brushed a lock of damp hair back from Tomas's face. "I could say the same about you," he said. "I'm glad I didn't kill you."

"It wasn't you," said Tomas. "All of this... all of this was my fault, I'm sorry, I never-"

Marcus cut him off. "That's not true, Tomas," he said, and he put a thumb against Tomas's mouth to silence him when Tomas tried to speak again. "It's not."

"I can't do do this without you," said Tomas. He couldn't imagine living without him, not anymore, never mind the exorcisms or the work or any of that. He didn't want to do anything without him.

"That's fine," said Marcus, smiling again, warm and kind and still too sad. "You won't have to."


End file.
